Chomly
|code=OMN1VORO4S}} Chomly is a Fang Gang Mixel. Description Personality Chomly is the craziest out of the Fang Gang, and possibly the craziest amongst all of the Mixels; though this fact is not obvious from the beginning. He is potentially mentally deranged, as he drools constantly and appears to have anger issues; having to exact revenge when he feels wronged. He has personal space issues as well, as he has the tendency to talk very close to others, which is not pleasant thanks to his bad breath. He also does not care for his own safety at times, due to the fact that he eats whatever he can get his hands on. Physical Appearance Chomly is mostly brown in color. His body also acts as his face and is rectangular in shape. He has a forehead extension piece that houses two large eyes that are pressed together. He has a prominent lighter brown jawline. His bottom teeth contain two large exterior fangs and two small interior ones that point upwards. His upper jaw has two spaced buck teeth, the left buck tooth replaced by a golden one. He has a black mohawk on the top of his head, with pointed black ear-like extensions on the sides. A black stripe is in the center of his body. He has long brown hands with black claw-like fingers. He has short grey legs with long brown feet that have two darker brown toes on them. Ability Chomly is able to store any object into his mouth for later use, and also has bad breath that is strong enough to repel Nixels. Biography Early life Little is known about Chomly's past life. However, he managed to damage one of his teeth in the past and had to replace it with a gold tooth. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During a game of Log Toss with Jawg, the two of them manage to hit Flain and Slumbo with their log, causing the two of them to burn it in response. In retaliation, Chomly and Jawg trick Flain and Slumbo into Murping, and the two of them continue their game. ("Fang Gang Log Toss") His relationship seemingly patched up with Slumbo, he high fived him and Kraw a few times, demanding more, which made them Mix to keep up. In a state of estaticness, he demanded even more high fives, and threw a Cubit at the two of them. This ended up creating a Murp that lost his balance and toppled on top of Chomly. ("High Five") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he was Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but returned to normal later. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") His relationship with Flain seemingly fixed, he joined him in a picnic with Lunk and Zaptor, until they were interrupted by the Wiztastics advertising their latest show, which only left him unimpressed. ("Murp Romp") Chomly was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes *''"Log Toss!" ''- Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *"I say we tricks em'...and Mix em'! Hee hee hee hee hee..." ''- Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *"Ha! Beat that!"'' - Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"Six! SIX! I GOT SIX!"'' - Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20..."'' - Chomly, Fang Gang Log Toss *''"YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEEES!! MOOOOOOOOORE!!!" ''- Chomly, High Five *''"High-five!" Chomly, High Five *"Hurry up, Lunk! Balk's party's on the top floor!" ''- Chomly, Elevator Set Information Chomly was released as one of the Series 2 Mixels sets, in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41512 and he contains 68 pieces. Chomly's in-booklet code is OMN1VORO4S, which is Omnivorous when decoded. Background Information *His name is a play-on the word "chomp". It is also similar to the last name "Chomley". *He is the Fang Gang Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *Chomly was colored slightly differently in his early preliminary artwork. *He somewhat resembles a warthog. Trivia *He has a gold tooth from chipping one of his original ones due to his eating patterns. **He is the first Mixel to have a differently colored tooth; the second being Vaka-Waka. *One of his distinguishing features is his eyes, which point in different directions and have different-sized pupils in the cartoon. *He seems to store a lot of things in his mouth, like a cake, a log, or Cubits, similar to a squirrel. He is also able to break a log with his mouth, and normally does it when he is upset. *He did not appear in the shorts until he made his debut in Fang Gang Log Toss, later than any of the other Series 2 characters. *He is the tallest of the Fang Gang, and has the most amount of pieces. *His voice is different in Elevator. It is more lower-pitched. *He is the only Series 2 Mixel that has yet to Mix in the cartoon. However, he may have Mixed off-screen in Epic Comedy Adventure. *Chomly is the only member of the Fang Gang without an "A" or a "G" in his name. *Chomly is the only Fang Gang member who does not have a movable jaw in LEGO form. *He is the only Fang Gang Mixel to have ball-jointed legs or feet. *He can't mix with the Flexers in LEGO form, but can mix with Balk in animated form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Fang Gang Log Toss *High Five *Elevator *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) **Murp Romp (minor) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania *Mixels Rush Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Fang Gang Category:2014 Category:Series 2 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Designs Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Nixel Included Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Different Colored Teeth Category:Elemental Mouth Category:High-pitched voices Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Underbite Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like Hamlogna Sandwiches Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Mixels Who Like To Laugh Category:Tallest Mixels